While We Rode the Amtrack
by Shadow Dancer666
Summary: Matt always rode the Amtrack to school but what happens when a captivating girl in a Catholic School uniform and slutty panties joins the commute? One-shot Warning: lemon-ish PWP souffle, AU


It took me forty-five minutes to get to school if the Amtrack was up and running smoothly. So, every school day for the past 8 years my daily routine started with breakfast of Peanut Butter Cap'n Crunch while I soaked in a hot bath and would proceed to my waiting at the Amtrack station until my ride showed up. The wait didn't bother me anymore since I got involved with the hand-held gaming movement. My newest addition was FF VII Crisis Core on the PSP. However, my ride to school was usually ridiculously long so my gaming would usually extend into those 45 minutes as well. Needless to say, it never took me long to finish a game.

Well, at least that was the case before I met _her_.

It started during the last legs of the hot and humid August. I was in my usual seat, up near the front and on the left; it was too early for a large crowd so I was used to the silent dullness. However, something was different about the scenery on this particular day. Something had _really _improved. The first thing to catch my eye was a pair of sinfully long legs. They were pale without being sickly, perfectly shaved without a nick or razor burn visible, and thin without being bony. Then those legs led up to a barely covered pair of lacy black panties that put my Hello Kitty ones to shame. Moving up from the crotch, I lapped up the sight of curvy hips, thin waist, small perky boobs, graceful neck, divine hair, and the face of Aphrodite herself.

For the first time in my train-riding life, I didn't need to pull out my Nintendo DS or the PSP or any other gaming system to alleviate my boredom. Instead, I let my mouth hang open a little and just shamelessly stared at the oblivious goddess. Her head bobbed softly to whatever music was being fed into her ears by black and chrome ear buds and her eyes darted back and forth across the pages of her reading material. Now I've got a leg fetish (obviously), but my scrutiny of those athletic legs was diverted by those _eyes_. I spent the rest of the ride memorizing those eyes. It was like watching the waves of the Caribbean Sea churning away. They were mostly a bright blue-green but the different emotions that she experienced while reading were reflected in slightly different ways.

Before I could even begin to understand and soak in everything I was seeing, those eyes glanced up and locked with mine. I gasped and held my breath as she stared me down. _Frozen mountain water_. Then she stood up and with the flick of her hair she stepped out onto the platform. Too late, I realized that it had been my stop as well.

Ever since then I've spent every trip to and from school ogling and studying her. Although I still didn't know her name, I knew other things about her. She went to the Holy Mother's all-girl catholic school, loved to eat chocolate, had a wide array of sultry underwear, enjoyed reading books on the human psyche, and wore her heart on her sleeve. It had taken some time, but I felt confident that I could read her emotions. The trouble wasn't that she hid her feelings, but rather that she was always expressing a multitude of emotions at any particular moment. There was angry-sad, frustrated-angry-intent-to-murder, sad-lonely-hateful, happy-angry, thoughtful-secretive-amused, and a host of other combinations. I just observed and adored.

About two weeks into my study of my goddess, I became aware of her staring back at me. Those enchanting eyes roamed over my slouching figure and it sent shivers dancing through my nervous system. I blushed helplessly as I looked down at my unkempt apparel. With combat boots over my jeans and a short-sleeved striped shirt I probably looked like a special needs kid who got dressed without a mother's help. Would my dream girl be disgusted with me? Would she distastefully think of me as a hopeless pervert? All doubt vanished from my mind when our eyes connected; it was like a magical connection was made with my idol of choice.

Ever since then, our relationship got more interesting. We would purposely sit across the row from each other and pretend that we weren't staring at each other even though we knew better. Maybe it was just my imagination (_desire_) but I could feel the sexual tension between us getting thicker. I was attracted to her and I wanted her _badly_. I wanted to make that pouty mouth gasp and cry in pleasure and those eyes to beg "please, oh please, don't stop!" But more than that, I wanted her to want me just as much. I wanted those gazes to be smoldering with desire, and the fact that she was still sitting across from me even into October gave me hope. In fact, it gave me a lot more than hope.

"Do you want to go to the homecoming dance with me?"

As I stood in front of her, I began to question my sanity. Why did I decide that this was a good idea? Her shocked expression startled me, and any self-confidence I had evaporated. Had I been hallucinating about the supposed chemistry between us?

"You don't even know my name," she deadpanned and I nearly swooned from hearing her voice. It was absolutely perfect.

"Uh, well, I don't think that such a minor detail should stop you from saying 'yes'." I couldn't help but beg every so slightly; those eyes were just sucking me into a place of no return.

"Besides not knowing each other's names, you're a-"

"Okay, fine!" I yelled, feeling quite hurt. I wasted hours and hours of precious time pretending that there was something going on between us and that I had become ever so interesting to at least one person on this god-forsaken planet, but noooo, that wasn't the case. I was desperate and I imposed my hopes and selfish wants on a fucking innocent soon-to-be-a-nun girl. "Just say no if you don't want to fucking go with me!" Hot tears welled in my eyes and I felt even more humiliated by the situation. We didn't even know each other and she had brought me to tears.

"Sheesh, take a chill pill," she chuckled, not even the slightest but unruffled. "Come on, don't start crying. I'll go with you to your homecoming party, so stop with the damn puppy eyes, okay?"

Puppy eyes? Was I even capable of such a manipulative feat? Well, what the hell? If it worked, then I could care less if I was gifted with such subconscious super powers! I had just managed to get a date with the most beautiful girl in the world. And if her sensually curved smile was any indication, it was going to be an interesting date.

/_/_/_/

Considering that I always took the Amtrack to school, Mello (whose name I now knew) and I decided to just meet up on the train. It would save us time and besides, it would be fun. How many other couples rode a train to their homecoming dance?

As soon as she stepped into the dingy car, I couldn't help but stare. A black corset hugged her middle tightly with black lace fanning up to cover the lower half of her pushed-up breasts. The bottom of the corset connected to a pleather miniskirt that flowed freely around her thighs. All in all, it was a flattering and seductive dress, and I almost began to doubt my ability to keep her to myself all night long. Whipping out my iPod Touch, I took a few snapshots of her and titled the series "my goddess".

"Here, let me take a few pictures of you," she giggled, pulling a camera out of her handbag. I stood awkwardly with a blush painting my cheeks, but it didn't seem to bother her. After all, we were still just strangers and she had no reason to chew me out for not being photogenic.

"So, uh, what did you tell your parents?" I asked as we took a seat near the exit. "I mean, I'm assuming that they're pretty tough if they're sending you to an all-girl catholic school."

She rolled her eyes and looked out at the flying scenery. "It's usually not all that bad considering that they work all the time. I just told them that I was going to participate in some extra mass services this evening so that I can do well on some up-coming tests. My mom fell asleep before I left and my dad is out working the night shift at a grocery store a couple of blocks away."

"Cool." I stared down at my hands. "I told my parents that I was going to get laid tonight." Mello snorted and raised an eyebrow at me. "What?" I asked innocently. "My dad even wished me good luck!"

"Weirdo."

"Yup!"

The ride to the dance went smoothly and the both of us proceeded to get smashed from the spiked punch. Sitting at the table furthest away from the dance floor, we smoked, laughed, drank, and shared stories. It was impossible to deny how hot she was, _my_ Mello, and the inhibition gave me a much needed boost in courage. My hand slipped up her thigh, and those evil, wicked eyes sparkled. Then she teased me by dancing with a group of boys, grinding her ass against their straining cocks, dragging her tongue across her honeyed lips. So, I pouted until she sauntered back.

"Are you trying to smoke your cigarette backwards?" she asked with a bemused grin.

Looking down at my source of nicotine, I realized that she was right. Although I hadn't actually inhaled anything, it was still embarrassing. "Ugh, I've had too much to drink." Before I had a chance to toss the cancer stick, Mello's hands were holding mine and she leaned in closely and deliberately. I wanted to kiss her at that moment, to taste the fruit of life.

"Oooh, gimme some tongue-on-tongue action!"

The both of us glared at the fool who was in charge of photographing the event as he snapped away, completely expecting us to start making out just because he demanded it. Well, fuck him. "Come on, Mello, let's get out of here."

On the train again, I wondered what we were going to do. The night had been fun and even a little naughty, but there was still a feeling of regret. It was as if I hadn't made it worth her time to come with me. Seriously, what girl wants to be taken to a dance, only to sit in a corner and smoke with a social retard?

Adjusting her top so that her nipples weren't showing, Mello turned towards me. "You've got that look on your face. Are you mad at me?"

I slapped on a crooked grin and shook my head. "Sorry for being so boring. I took you to a dance and didn't even dance with you."

She shrugged and leaned over to brush a strand of hair out of my face, allowing me a perfect view of her modest and oh so tempting cleavage. "I like that it wasn't the typical date. It's all cool. Thanks for the cigarettes, though. I haven't had any for a while."

"Ah, um, yeah." My bloodshot eyes seemed glued to her rack and I was so surprised (terrified) that I seemed to be completely stuck on sexual thoughts of this girl. I mean, really? Yes, she has a terrific body, but isn't there more to her than that? There was a sharp mind and a sharper tongue that I could focus on, but no it was those tits, that ass, those fucking perfect legs.

A cold hand stroked my heated neck with delicate fingers and before I knew it our mouths were connecting with a clash of teeth and tongues. It was a savage kiss, and I couldn't tell when it started or when it ended; the whole thing was a series of kisses so horribly right that it seemed like my mind had taken a hike.

Hands roamed freely, groping and teasing, and soon she was shoved against the finger-streaked window with my hand up her dress and down her panties, stroking the sensitive flesh. A new expression was on her face, a more vulnerable look as the sheer pleasure tore down her walls. Pushing my fingers into the slick heat, I found myself moaning and panting without a care in the world. It didn't matter how dirty the damn Amtrack seats were or that Mello and I hadn't been the only ones to get on the train car; my head was spinning too damn fast and we were flying.

Teeth latched on to my overly sensitive nipple and I let out an unabashed squeal as she sucked and nibbled. Fingernails dragged down my bare back and the heat pooling between my legs had turned to a molten furnace. She was touching me, and I was touching her, losing control as he hips jerked and her high-pitched whine slapped my eardrums. Soaked fingers pulled out of the convulsing pussy after a few teasing strokes and I struggled to catch my breath. My own moment washed lazily over me, each ripple of pleasure heralded with a soft moan and a shiver of delight.

Leaning down I pressed kisses to her nude breasts, my wet and dry fingers soothing over the prickled skin. The window above us was cracked open and the cold air was washing over us. Arms wrapped around my neck and I found myself drawn into Nirvana with a kiss.

See, this wasn't something that was going to happen again. How many people got this chance? To fall for a stranger, stay with a stranger, and love with a stranger…all while we rode the Amtrack.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Um, I'm not sure where this came from. As soon as I saw EsaNany's picture "This Is" [http:/ /esanany (dot) deviantart (dot) com /gallery/6647020#/d2zy13o] I thought "Wow, that picture should have a fanfic made for it." Then, in a night without sleep due to a sinus infection, this story was born. It's so strange...in fact, I almost didn't post this up. However, maybe someone else will be inspired by this picture and will be moved into writing an epic story! XD **

**p.s. This was my first attempt at girl on girl much less female!Matt on female!Mello. -facepalm-  
**


End file.
